


Aches

by LaureLey



Series: Cadeyrn/Celestia [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Menstruation, Modern Era, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaureLey/pseuds/LaureLey
Summary: She hated feeling this weak.





	Aches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nobody_Alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_Alchemist/gifts).



> I wrote this (unsurprisingly) in pain and tired. It's also an earlier work and Cadeyrn is a little too cold at the beginning of the story, but it's still something I like to read once in a while. Sometimes, I just need to hear the words said from "someone else".

"Arm." Her lover intoned, careless in his dictation even as he carefully shifted the limb up from his lap. Sprawled all across him in a half-sitting, half lying position, Celestia grunted lightly as he raised her wrist, and pressed a cool wet cloth to her overheated skin. Gods she would have been lost without him. Gods, the only things crossing her lips right now were arduous demands and whines lasting far too long and she _hated it_. So not what she wanted to say. So not what he deserved. She groaned again.

"I hate this." Her voice broke on the last word, shattering her again as she pressed her face to the crook of his neck. "I could take a bath, you don't have to-" the girl started, growling and shuffling and trying to push herself away, but Cadeyrn held little regards for her suggestion at the moment, tightening the arm curved across her waist and up half of her back as he lowered her wrist back to the couch.

"You've taken three baths this morning alone. It makes you feel too dizzy and clammy to stay in. This is better." He sounded so stern sometimes- she hissed a breath in and pouted in his disregard, upset because of his tone, and upset over being upset about it. And shame. Gods, she couldn't deal with this.

"No t's not. I'm not a brat an' I don't wanna be coddl'd like I'm sick-- I'm just--" she waved an arm around, trying to get up, but _fuck_. This was too much. All of it was too much. Even using her own strength to sit up on her own made her want to retch out the few cookies that Cadeyrn had managed down her throat earlier. She slumped back against in half abandon and ragequit, hissing out a breath between her teeth as she clenched and unclenched her fist onto the skin of her thigh, freckles smattered with angry red lines. 

Cadeyrn rocked her lightly back and forth, nuzzling her hair, but the motion only made her more sick. She whined and the movement stopped, though the press in her hair remained the same, for which she was grateful. Seemed the almost only thing she could stand being touched at the moment was her fucking hair. Oh, gods, could the day please end yet?

"It's not coddling, Elia. Not when your body is breaking down on you. Not when you're in pain." Gods, she sounded as weak as she felt. It was a far cry from bringing her spirits up, and the press of her lover's body as he leaned over her made her groan in disapproval. She clamped her teeth down onto her lip in reprisal, hating how little control she had when all her body wanted was to be rid of that fucking pain radiating from her womb out through her back and thighs. Fuck this body. Fuck it to hell and back, she hated this _so. Much._

She wanted sleep. Blissful, fucking sleep, with no pain to wake her. But she'd only caught minutes-- _minutes_ \-- before a shift had made her groan, before the heat had made her whine, or the cold or something, anything, _everything _woke her up- hyperaware of the blanket or a hand or the way her hips were wrong, wrong, wrong, _wrong_. The girl muttered a curse as her lover pressed a bottle in her hand, the stupid brand name making her feel like an infirm even as the stupid juice stayed the hell down. It had been sweet and comforting, and she still hated feeling this fucking weak.__

__"Is too!" She exclaimed, before Cadeyrn squeezed her hand._ _

__"Is _not_. It's _not_ normal for you to be in this much pain, it's _not_ okay for you to be in this much pain, and it's bloody not fucking okay for you to think it's your fault Elia, because trust me, _trust me_ on this. Nobody, _especially not you_ , ever deserved to feel this much pain. Not a single day. Periods or not." He breathed, pressed the bottle into her hands again until she took a few careful swallows, and then went on._ _

__"Biology's fucked up, and you got the short end of the stick, Elia. But that was never _ever_ your fucking fault. And if cooling you down and keep you hydrated and fed and at least a bit comfortable helps-- even just a bit, then it's worth every single minute of it."_ _

__His words were a balm. A thrown rope overboard when she hadn't realized she'd fallen to the ocean. Gods, she hated this. But-- but. But._ _

__She did have him._ _

__"Thanks." It was inappropriate and it fell short and she wanted to tell him more, but she didn't have the words, the thoughts, the composure, nothing-- even as she hissed another breath in for the pain, sheathing it through her teeth. Cadeyrn checked his wristwatch quickly, offered her one more cookie, and pressed the bottle of juice in her hands, along with the two pills that were her salvation. He didn't answer until she'd swallowed them both._ _

__"Worth it. Every minute of it." And kissed her hair again._ _


End file.
